


Pouty Princess

by Noelle1224



Series: Teddy Bear Princess [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst (very very light), Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Established Relationship, Face-Riding, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rimming, Spanking (Light), Sub Harry, Temporary Long-Distance, Top Louis, Vague Mention of Subspace, louis calls harry princess, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle1224/pseuds/Noelle1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has to work away from Harry for a few weeks and Harry has a surprise for him when he gets home. </p>
<p>Harry has teddy bears for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouty Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy, Part 2! Finally! I've had the idea for this since October 2015. So happy to have this finally finished.  
> This doesn't take place _directly_ after Cheeky Princess (even though it kind of reads that way), just after.  
>  So the rest of this series is mpreg. Just vague where men can get pregnant also, nothing fancy. If that's not something you're into that's fine. But I just want to say that it's barely in this part. So I think it's still worth a read. 
> 
> Have to thank my editor/friend, Liz ([@Dont_Stop_Larry](https://twitter.com/Dont_Stop_Larry)). It's been amazing running through ideas for this with her. And she wanted to leave a little note, so here's that.
> 
> ***Editor's Note***:  
> This is probably one of my favorite fics ever, and trust me when I say that you would never have heard those words come out of my mouth had it not been for Noelle corrupting my soul. Turns out that I edited 30 pages of the wrong edition, so I had to go back through and fix it all. Needless to say a lot of hard work and sweat and definitely some tears of frustration went into this one. I'm proud of it and the work Noelle put into it. Hope you guys enjoy! From the chick in the background, L.  
> ***
> 
> Thanks to Vanessa ([@OhNoLarreh](https://twitter.com/OhNoLarreh)) for doing a little photoshop for me for one of the pictures included. Absolutely amazing.
> 
> And thanks to Sandra ([@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)) for helping with a bit of HTML. 
> 
> There's also a manip that I'm using in here, so credit to the artist. It's gorgeous.
> 
> And the biggest most amazing thank you to Mica! I commissioned her for a couple fanarts for this and they are gorgeous! It was an absolute pleasure working with her. I am an extremely picky person and she put up with every little detail I wanted and even threw in details I didn't even know to ask for. Absolutely incredible. If you're ever wanting to get a fanart made, I highly recommend her. She is amazing. :)  
> [@passthepencil](https://twitter.com/passthepencil)  
> [Tumblr](https://t.co/4FHZM3PCBc)
> 
> So hopefully you enjoy! :)

Harry starts to stir, Louis’ warmth enveloping him from where he’s plastered to his back completely dead to the world. Harry doesn’t want to wake up today. In fact, he’d really like to stay just like this, curled up with his teddy bear, Cuddles, tight to his chest and being held by Louis. But unfortunately, life doesn’t work like that. 

Today Louis is leaving for a longer-than-usual work trip. He and Liam have an artist that they’re working with and usually they’re able to do everything remotely, but they all kind of want to get this project finished and they think that this will be the best way to get it done. So Louis is leaving today to meet Liam in LA and will be gone for about a month. Harry and Louis have spent time apart before, of course, but a month at a time really takes a toll on them, and an amount that big at one time is a very rare occurrence. Harry, of course, would love to come with him, since Louis is just going to be staying in their private LA home, but he has his own things he needs to stay in London for. So it's safe to say Harry is really not a fan of the month ahead. 

Harry finally gives up on trying to stay asleep and, with a low groan, he untangles himself from Louis’ arms, sitting up and setting Cuddles aside. He turns to look down at Louis, making sure that he didn’t disturb him, and just admires how soft and relaxed he looks. His hair is messy from sleep (and last nights’ activities) and laying over his forehead. Harry lightly brushes his fringe off his face, smiling at how Louis’ lips twitch up into a smile in his sleep. 

Looking at Louis, Harry is wondering what he’s going to do for a month without being able to just sit and admire what he’s like when he wants to and not being able to touch Louis when he needs to. He hasn’t even left yet and is lying right beside him, but Harry’s already missing him terribly, and he just really needs him right now. 

Harry reaches over to get the lube out of the nightstand drawer and lays back down, facing Louis. He pours some lube onto his fingers as he prepares to open himself up, so that he’s ready as soon as Louis wakes. Harry is still pretty stretched from last night, so he starts with two fingers. He reaches behind himself, first lightly tracing around his hole and adding teasing pressure before pushing his index and middle fingers inside. Harry inhales a shaky breath, trying to stay quiet, but it’s difficult with him feeling as needy as he is right now. He begins twisting his fingers as he slowly pulls them out and pushes back inside, scissoring them apart every other thrust. 

He reaches his other hand down to give some attention to his cock, letting out a quiet moan as he loosely wraps his hand around himself and gathers the precome at his slit with his thumb. He strokes slowly in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Harry starts picking up his pace, sliding and twisting his hand around his cock quicker as he rocks back onto his fingers and lightly thrusts forward into his hand. He begins feeling that all too familiar feeling in his tummy, so he reluctantly removes his hand from his cock, not wanting to come yet, and instead focuses on opening himself up. 

Before Harry knows it, he’s three fingers deep and is a whimpering mess as he fingers himself, waiting for Louis to wake up. He’s feeling his orgasm approach again, but he’s still not ready to come, not without Louis. He slows himself down and goes back to slow dragging and twisting motions for a bit, before deciding that he needs to wake Louis up. He brings his free hand to his mouth and licks his palm to get it wet, and reaches over to Louis’ cock, which is already half hard in his sleep, most likely due to hearing Harry’s noises without really registering. Harry strokes him gently but fast to get him to full hardness, all while whimpering out a string of 'Lou’s'. Louis is now finally stirring and a moan escapes his lips as he thrusts his hips forward in Harry’s hand. He brings a hand up to wipe the sleep away from his eyes before finally opening them. 

When Louis opens his eyes, he’s really not prepared for the sight before him. Harry’s lying next to him on his side, one hand wrapped around Louis’ cock, the other reaching behind himself and thrusting in and out of his hole, one leg bent up towards his chest so that he can reach, and his cock laying hard and red against his thigh, dribbling precome on the sheets. Harry’s curls are wild around his face from sleep and his movements as he prepped himself. His eyes are closed, eyebrows furrowed, and his cheeks are flushed deeply, lips red and plump from what Louis assumes was him trying to contain his noises, and his mouth is hanging open letting out a loud moan, clearly not caring about how loud he is now. In other words, Harry looks completely wrecked. This is possibly one of the most beautiful sights Louis has ever woken up to. 

“Holy fuck, Harry!” 

Harry’s eyes shoot open, pupils dilated with only a small ring of green surrounding them and already glassy. “Need you, Lou.” Harry gasps out. He removes his fingers from his hole, knowing he’s definitely stretched and ready now, and wipes his fingers on the sheets. He pushes Louis over so that he’s on his back, Louis just staring at Harry in awe as he frantically lowers his mouth down on Louis’ cock, taking him in as far as he can go and getting him wet. Louis gasps at the suddenness of Harry going down on him and somehow manages to restrain himself from thrusting deep into Harry’s hot, wet mouth. 

Louis reaches his hands down and tangles them in Harry’s messy curls and Harry moans around his cock at the touch, which in turn makes Louis moan at the vibrations running down his cock. Harry then pulls off slowly, making sure Louis is nice and wet. Louis moves a hand down to caress Harry’s cheeks and runs his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip, which is slick with spit and precome. 

“Good morning to you too. What’s all this for, baby?” Louis asks quietly with an adoring smile on his lips, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere. 

Harry closes his eyes and leans farther into Louis’ touch. “Well you’re leaving me today and…I don’t know. I was watching you sleep and I just missed you so much already. I just…I needed you.”

A small flash of pain comes across Louis’ face before he sits up to comfortably lean down and give Harry a deep kiss, Harry immediately responding and deepening it, licking into Louis’ mouth. When Louis pulls back, he looks at Harry, still caressing his cheek. “I know, baby. I hate that I’m leaving too. But I’ll be back before you know it. Promise.” And he leans forward giving Harry another peck on the lips.

“I know. I just hate this.” Harry answers back. “Now. Why don’t you sit back and I’ll ride you just how you like it? I didn’t open myself up first thing in the morning for nothing.” He says with a knowing smirk. Louis nods rapidly and moves himself into a more comfortable position as he watches Harry turn around so that his back is facing him. And oh god. This is shaping up to an amazing morning, far more so than Louis expected. 

When Harry gets into position he reaches back, giving Louis a few quick tugs, before sinking down on his cock, leaving no time to adjust until he’s fully seated on Louis’ cock and leaning back so that his back is pressed tight against Louis’ chest. They’re both panting as Harry adjusts and Louis tries to keep himself under control, and Harry turns his head to capture Louis’ lips. This kiss is passionate and messy; pure need. 

Louis brings his hands around to rest at Harry’s tummy. He presses them closer in the hope of feeling himself inside of Harry as he stretches around him. When he feels it, Louis breaks away from the kiss and moans into Harry’s ear. “That’s it, baby. Daddy loves it when he can feel himself inside you, splitting you open. You’re so tiny, baby, made to take daddy’s cock.”

Harry whimpers at Louis’ words and brings Louis’ lips back to his as he starts to rock his hips back and forth, pulling small noises out of Louis that get lost in his mouth. Harry smiles into the kiss before pulling away, gasping for air.

Louis moves to kiss at Harry’s neck, his beard scratching over his skin and eliciting a high moan from Harry as he rocks quicker. “Daddy.” Harry moans before he starts bouncing on Louis’ cock quickly, moving his own hands down to cover Louis’ and relishing in the feeling of Louis’ hands still on his tummy, feeling his cock splitting him open as he continues to ride him.

Harry goes to lean forward to get a different angle, but his hair gets caught on Louis’ scruff, causing Harry to let out a disgruntled whine while Louis just laughs it off. “Sorry, daddy.” Harry says as he shakes his head, trying to free his hair. Louis takes Harry’s wrist, removes his hair tie, and quickly throws Harry’s curls up into a messy bun. 

“Better, love?” Louis asks. “And you have nothing to apologize for, you know I love your long, pretty curls.” He kisses Harry’s shoulder and places his hand over Harry’s on his tummy so that Harry can feel Louis’ cock inside him. 

Harry nods his head and moans. “Mmhmm, better daddy. Thank you.” Harry replies. “Love feeling you inside me. Love how you fill me up just right, daddy.” 

Harry starts bouncing faster as he feels his orgasm building again, but he’s still not ready to come, so he goes back to grinding down on Louis. Louis groans at the change and watches the muscles in Harry’s back move, loving how he gets dimples in his shoulder blades. He dares to look down to see his cock buried deep inside his boy. He moves to wrap his hand around Harry’s cock, but Harry grabs his wrist quickly and stops him. 

“No...I’m close...don’t want to come yet.”

“Okay, baby. What do you want?” Louis asks, leaning forward to kiss Harry’s dimples in his shoulder blades. 

Harry stops moving and gives himself a moment to catch his breath and calm down. He pulls off Louis’ cock, pouting at the momentary loss, and falls forward on the bed so that his chest and shoulders are pressed to the mattress, his bum up in the air. Louis’ breath hitches at the sight as Harry looks at Louis over his shoulder and proceeds to wiggle his bum from side to side. 

Louis really can’t resist as he moves to sit up on his knees behind Harry and quickly lays his hand down across Harry’s cheek. Harry gasps and bucks forward at the unexpected slap, but moans at the pleasure he feels from the sharp and sudden pain. “You like that, baby? Teasing daddy by waving your perfect little bum in his face?” And he lays down another slap, this time on Harry’s other cheek.

“Yes, daddy!” Harry gasps out. “Love teasing you. It’s fun.” And Harry giggles at that, but stops abruptly when Louis lays another slap down on his bum. 

Louis rubs both hands over Harry’s bum soothingly before simultaneously smacking each cheek. Harry groans, turning his face into the sheets and rocking forward. Louis leans over Harry, his chest covering Harry’s back and his achingly hard cock resting between Harry’s cheeks. “Harry?” Louis asks. “Does daddy usually reward his princess when he’s teasing?”

“No, daddy.” Harry mumbles as he pushes his bum back, getting more impatient to have Louis buried back inside him, feeling empty. 

“That’s right, love. Gonna give you a couple more slaps, okay, baby?”

Harry turns his face back out to the side and nods, breathing deeply to prepare himself, not knowing when Louis will lay another slap on his bum. Louis is running his hands up and down Harry’s sides, kissing across his shoulders and leaving marks that only he will know are there. His hands slide back down to Harry’s hips and Louis pulls back to leave kisses in the dimples at the bottom of Harry’s spine. Harry whines, loving the attention, but nervous as to when Louis will give him his last couple slaps. 

Harry rocks his hips back again eager for Louis to do something. That’s when Louis decides to slap him again. Louis loves watching Harry’s eyes squeeze shut and his mouth fall open as a deep moan escapes his lips. He rubs Harry’s cheeks again before laying the final slap across his bum. Harry falls forward, too exhausted now to keep himself up anymore. It feels like it’s been a pretty long morning so far. He moans as he presses his hips deeper into the sheets, getting friction on his cock that he’s been neglecting because he doesn’t want to come yet. He starts thrusting his hips faster until Louis stops him and pulls his bum back up in the air. 

“It’s okay, princess.” Louis coos as Harry whines at the loss of friction. “You did so good, love. Want daddy to finish you off now? You’ve been so good and patient.” 

Harry nods and pushes his hips back, wanting Louis filling him up again. But he needs something else first. “Kiss. Daddy, kiss.” 

Louis chuckles and leans over Harry to give him a kiss, making sure Harry gets exactly what he needs this morning. When Harry pulls away he looks into Louis’ eyes and just gets lost for a moment. They’re mostly black with a ring of bright blue visible and wild with want, but also filled with so much love he can barely stand it. Harry pulls Louis back for one more kiss before telling him he’s ready. 

“Need you, daddy. Need to come, please. Want it so bad.”

“Of course, baby.” 

Louis gets back into position behind Harry and lines himself up with Harry’s wet, stretched hole, gripping Harry’s hips tightly, leaving bruises, as he pushes back in. He stays there a moment relishing Harry’s tight heat around his cock. Louis begins moving in and out of Harry, both of them moaning with every thrust. Louis’ grip on Harry’s hips tightens as he thrusts harder and harder, sensing that Harry needs it rough today and wants to feel him later even after he’s gone. 

“Daddy!” Harry shouts as Louis finally hits his prostate. “Oh god. Daddy, right there, right there please. I’m so close. Please. Wanna come.” He keeps rambling as Louis keeps pounding into him, nailing his prostate with each thrust. 

Louis moves to reach a hand around Harry’s cock, but he’s stopped again, this time Harry slapping his hand away. “No.” Harry whines. “Want to come from your cock. Please.”

Louis wraps his arm around Harry’s torso instead, hand placed on his butterfly, pulling Harry closer and leaning down to kiss between his shoulder blades. Louis starts losing his rhythm the closer he gets to his orgasm. On one thrust Harry pushes back meeting him halfway and the moan that Harry lets out, deep and guttural but high and needy at the same time, is enough to send Louis over the edge. Louis pulls Harry in tight, biting into his shoulder as he comes deep inside of Harry’s abused hole. 

Harry comes hard, shooting over the sheets and managing to get some on his tummy too. His vision going white, letting out a deep loud moan as he feels Louis come inside him, clenching tight around Louis as he rides out his orgasm. He will never get tired of that feeling. The feeling of being Louis’ and only Louis’. 

Louis pulls out gently and Harry immediately collapses down onto the bed right over his mess, not even caring. He’s covered in his and Louis’ sweat anyhow and filled with Louis’ come, so what difference would it make now? Louis starts rubbing Harry’s back as he fills his ears with praise. 

“You’re so perfect, princess. Made daddy feel so good. Love you so so much, Harry.”

“Mmmh. Love you too, Lou.” Harry mumbles, now feeling completely exhausted, but his face quickly turns from perfect bliss into a pout as he starts feeling empty again. “Daddy, want a plug.”

Louis gives Harry a few quick rubs on his lower back before going back over to the nightstand and lubing up Harry’s favourite plug, a pink glittery one, and tapping his bum lightly, signaling that he needs him back up. Harry pushes his bum up quickly, ready to be plugged up with Louis’ come still inside his hole, keening at the feeling of Louis pushing the plug inside and twisting it into position. 

Once Harry is filled again he falls back down on the bed and pulls Louis down to lie next to him. He pulls Louis in for a deep gentle kiss. “Good morning, Lou.” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips. “Just realized I hadn’t said that yet.” 

“It certainly was.” Louis laughs, turning his head to rest on Harry’s shoulder and leaving a love bite. “It was perfect, princess.”

Harry blushes at the name, but his euphoria takes a turn as he remembers that Louis still has to leave him later today. “Don’t want you to go.” He whispers as he brings Louis’ face back to meet his. 

“I know, love. I know.” Louis tells him, pressing his lips to Harry’s. “Come on. Let’s get in the shower. We made a right mess this morning.” 

That gets a smile and a giggle out of Harry at least. Louis gets up and pulls Harry into a sitting position and leans back down, both hands on the side of Harry’s neck, to kiss him again as he also remembers he’s leaving soon and won’t be able to do this for a while. Harry responds with a needy noise that gets lost in Louis’ mouth as he pulls Louis closer by the hips. Louis breaks their kiss, needing air and also needing to get a shower. He wasn’t joking about the mess. 

“Alright, love. Come on, pouty princess.” He says as he runs his thumb over Harry’s cheek and pulling him up with his other hand. Harry stands up and immediately throws his arms around Louis’ shoulders, hugging him close. This behavior starts to set off a red flag in Louis’ mind and he just has to ask. “Hey. Hey look at me.” He waits until Harry is looking directly into his eyes, his arms still wrapped tight around his shoulders. “Harry, are you good? I couldn’t bear leaving you if you’re in your headspace. I need to know where you’re at.”

Harry moves his hands so that he’s got Louis’ face tucked safely between them and kisses the tip of Louis’ nose. “Louis. I’m good, I promise. I’m not floaty at all. I just miss you already is all.” Harry captures Louis’ lips with his again, whispering another “promise” against them. 

Louis feels content with his answer and runs his hands down Harry’s back, squeezing his perfect little bum before moving them down to the backs of his thighs to pick Harry up and bring him into the bathroom to clean off. Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist and tucks his head into his shoulder, hugging him tight. In this moment Harry feels perfect. He’s got Louis holding him tight, he feels full, and incredibly loved. He has no idea what he’s going to do over the next month without him. 

 

*******

 

It’s only been a week and Harry is already losing his mind. They’ve done this before, but it’s been quite a while since he and Louis have spent this long apart, and Harry forgot how much he hated it. They Skype or Face Time and talk every day whenever Louis is available, and usually fall asleep on the phone with each other, so they’re still constantly in contact, but it’s just not the same when your spouse isn’t physically there with you. 

It’s late in the morning and Harry has already done his morning yoga, so he’s feeling a little less stressed with Louis being gone, but he’s still feeling a little moody. And he’s feeling really lonely. He cuddles with the teddy bears that Louis has gotten him, but again, it’s just not enough. Then his mind goes back to a conversation him and Louis had a while back about maybe getting a cat, and the thought brightens Harry’s mood considerably. A kitten would be a great surprise for Louis. 

Harry calls their friend James, since he’s back in town for his vacation, and asks if he wants to come with him to look at adopting a kitten. He agrees and an hour later, they meet up outside the shelter that Harry chose. 

“Are you sure Louis will be okay with this?” James asks.

Harry just shrugs. “Why wouldn’t he be? We’ve talked about this before, and I’m lonely and miss him and I’d just really like something that’ll cuddle me back when Lou’s away.” Harry pouts. James pulls Harry into a tight embrace and ruffles up his hair. “Not the same, but thank you. I needed that.” Harry says as he smooths his curls back out.

“Anytime, H.” James replies. “Do you know what kind of cat you’re looking for? Or is this just a completely spur of the moment thing?”

“Well I guess it’s spur of the moment. And no, not really looking for anything in particular. Usually cats will choose their owners or you’ll just know.” James takes his word for it and they go inside. 

It’s not a very large shelter, but they still had plenty of cats to choose from. Harry asks if they happened to have any kittens, ones that are maybe around 4 months old, thinking that that would be a good age for him to start with. He didn't want one too young, but he still wanted it to be under a year. Harry was in luck. A kitten of that age, named Stormy, had been surrendered recently due to the family’s child having a severe allergic reaction. 

The kitten was all black with dark orange eyes. He was very lithe with a sturdy build and had a tail that was as long as his body, if not a little longer. Harry fell in love right away, the kitten reminding him of a miniature panther. The shelter volunteer allowed Stormy out so that Harry could get to know him a bit, and he went straight to Harry, walking around his ankles in a figure eight, caressing him with his long tail. When Harry went to pick him up he just started purring and let Harry hold him for a few minutes before getting restless, like kittens do. 

Harry and James played with Stormy for a while longer before Harry felt it was time to go, but he filled out an application before they left, hoping to hear back before the week ends. Before going back home, Harry took James out for lunch, really enjoying the company of another human. Also it was great catching up, considering it had been a while since the last time he saw him. After lunch, Harry gave James a hug and they parted ways. 

When Harry gets home he’s feeling a little exhausted after going out, so he decides to take a nap. He sends a quick text to Louis, letting him know that he had gone out with James and that he’s back and now going to take a nap, and that he’ll call when he wakes up. Harry’s snuggled up with one of his extra large white teddy bears and is asleep before Louis responds. 

 

*******

 

A couple of days pass and Harry finally gets the call from the cat shelter saying he was approved and can pick up Stormy whenever he can. He tells them that he’ll be in in an hour or two, after he’s picked up a few essentials for him (food, bed, scratchers, toys, crate, etc.). 

When Harry gets his new kitten home, he lets him out of the crate to explore. He’s shocked to see that he doesn’t run and hide or anything. He just goes into the living room and claims one of the comfy chairs. Harry hums happily and calls James, since he has a bit of news that he should get a kick out of. 

“Hey H, what’s up? Did you get your kitten?” James greets. 

“I did. And I changed his name a little.” 

“Yeah? What’s his name now?” James asks. 

“Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All.” Harry says proudly and beams as he hears James laugh on the other end. 

“Did you really?” He’s still laughing at the name. “You honestly named your cat after my baby in my last episode of Doctor Who?”

Harry giggles. “Of course I did. Your episodes are some of my favourites, you were with me when I picked him out, and it just fits, since his name was already Stormy. Now he has a full name.” Harry says proudly. 

“Alright, H. Good luck with that. But I do think it suits him. Good choice.” James agrees. 

They talk a while longer before Harry says he needs to go because he’s feeling tired, but tries to make plans later while James is still in town. 

Harry goes over to Stormageddon and brings him into his and Louis’ room for a nap. He doesn’t know why he’s so exhausted this week, apart from the fact that he does not sleep well without Louis, but he’s not really going to complain since he loves sleep so much. And now he’s hoping to sleep a little better with a warm little body curled and purring against him, along with his bear that he holds tight to his chest. 

 

Harry wakes up from his nap a few hours later to his stomach rolling. He’s not exactly sure why it could be acting up, but he’s thinking it could be that he hasn’t eaten since breakfast, so he heads out to the kitchen to find something to eat. Stormageddon follows close behind, and Harry feeds him as well since he also hasn’t eaten for some time. Moving around has kind of taken Harry’s mind off how his stomach is feeling, but he still keeps his snack simple. He pulls out an apple, cutting it into slices, and makes himself a light salad. 

He’s about halfway through his salad when his phone rings. He picks up immediately seeing that it’s Louis. He feels like it’s been ages since they last spoke, even though Harry called him as soon as he woke up this morning. It’s probably pretty sad to most people how dependent they are on each other, but that’s just always how it’s been between them. 

“Hey, Lou.” Harry answers. 

“Hey, baby. How have you been? I haven’t heard too much from you today.” 

“I’m alright. I’ve been really tired while you’ve been gone. Like I’ve been taking loads of naps throughout the day. I’ve actually canceled all my work stuff that I had planned.”

“Why haven’t you flown over yet then? You’d probably sleep much better here with me.” And Harry can hear the smirk through the phone and lets out a breathy chuckle.

“I thought about it. But I don’t know. I don’t think I’m up for travel. Like I said, I’ve just been really tired lately.”

Louis is quiet on the other end, really hoping that Harry is okay and not coming down with anything, but he’s sure that he just needs the rest. It’s usually hard on them, being apart for so long, especially with the time difference. “Hmm. I’m sure your body just needs the rest, love. Could also be because you’re bored.”

“Hmm. That’s true. But I did hang out with James the other day and after I got home I felt completely swamped.” Harry replied. 

“I’m sorry, love. Wish I was there to hold you while you sleep and make you feel better.”

Harry smiles as he answers. “Mmmh. Me too. Miss you holding me.”

They continue talking, Harry asking about Louis’ day and how things are going in LA. He’s glad to hear that everything is going smoothly and that, as of now, everything is on schedule. Harry is totally engrossed listening to Louis talk that he hasn’t noticed Stormageddon hop up on the counter. He sees a slight movement in his periphery so he turns to look. 

“STORMAGEDDON! DON’T LICK THE BUTTER!” Harry yells, interrupting what Louis was saying. Harry is shocked at the sentence that just came out of his mouth, thinking back to an episode of _Friends_ when Monica had to talk to Santa and the Holiday Armadillo, thinking _‘There’s a sentence I never thought I’d say’_. But of course the yelling doesn’t startle Stormy and Harry needs to get up to get him off the counter.

Louis stops mid-sentence utterly confused. “Ummm…I’m sorry, what?”

“Oh, um. Well it was supposed to be a surprise, but I adopted a kitten?” Harry trails off making the statement sound more like a question. Louis is silent on the other end so Harry continues, rambling. “We had talked about getting a cat a while ago, and I’m just so lonely without you here, and I really wanted something to cuddle me back. Like I love my teddy bears and they help a lot, but sometimes I just need a cuddle back. So that’s why I went out with James. He came with me to pick him out-”

At this point Louis is holding back laughter at the fact that Harry thinks he might be upset for getting a kitten. “Harry, Harry, stop. You’re fine, love. Just…what was his name again?”

“Stormageddon?” Harry replies shyly.

“Stormageddon? As in ‘Stormageddon, the Dark Lord of All’ from James’ Doctor Who episode?” Louis can’t hold back the laughter now. “You’re too much sometimes, H.”

“Do you want to see him?” Harry asks hopefully.

“I’d love that, baby.” And Louis waits for a picture to come in. When it comes he sees Harry, curls tied back in a bun, big innocent green eyes, and a pout on his lips. He’s holding a small black cat with a narrow face and big orange eyes staring back at him. Louis is in love with the little ball of fur already. “He’s adorable, Harry. But seriously, why Stormageddon?”

Harry hums happily and answers Louis. “Well his name was already Stormy, so really I just gave him a full name. Plus, James came with me when I went to look at cats, and I just thought it fit. And it’s funny, right? Like can you imagine taking him to the vet and seeing people’s reactions when they see or hear his name?” Harry laughs, his loud obnoxious one when he thinks something is really funny. 

Louis laughs with him (and at him a little bit). He loves how ridiculous Harry can be, finds it really adorable. “Alright, that actually _would_ be pretty funny. I’ll give you that.” 

Harry then hears noises on Louis’ end of the line and Louis tells him he needs to go and get back to work and that he’ll call him before he goes to bed. “’kay. Love you, Lou. Talk to you later.”

“Talk to you later. Love you, princess.” And then the line goes dead. 

Harry sets the phone down and goes back to cuddling Stormy. “That was daddy. You haven’t gotten to meet him yet. But you’ll love him. I know it. And I bet he can’t wait to meet you.” He coos at the kitten, getting a blank stare in return. Harry suddenly starts to feel little waves of nausea again so he decides to run a bath, using some of his bath salts and lighting candles around the bathroom; lavender salt and peppermint candles, knowing those two scents are good aromatherapy remedies for nausea, and also hoping the hot water will help. 

After his bath Harry is feeling a little better. His nausea has passed for the time being, but he’s still feeling run down. Now that he’s feeling a bit better, however, he makes himself some dinner then heads to bed, settling on an early night. Harry takes a look around, not finding Stormageddon in his immediate vicinity, but finds him already curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed. Harry smiles to himself before giving the kitten a kiss between his ears, pleased that he already seems happy and comfortable in his new home. 

Harry falls asleep wearing one of Louis’ old Vans t-shirts and a pair of green cotton boy shorts with lace; wanting to feel pretty after a rough couple of weeks, and needing part of Louis with him. Tonight he’s got one of his extra big bears to snuggle with since he’s really missing Louis by this point. He’d kind of forgotten how bad it is to be apart for more than a week or two. 

A couple hours into Harry’s restless sleep he’s woken up by his phone, remembering that Louis was going to call before bed. Harry just answers with a tired, pouty groan.

“I’m sorry, baby. Were you asleep? I mean, duh, of course you were with the time difference.” Louis says instead of a greeting.

Harry hums in response. “It’s alright, Lou. Can’t really sleep without you anyway.” There’s silence on both ends before Harry breaks it, whispering into the phone. “Miss you, Lou.” 

“I miss you too, H. You know I sleep like shit too without you. Two more weeks though, love. Two more weeks and I’ll be able to hold you again.”

Harry makes a noise similar to a content purr. “Can’t wait.” 

It’s quiet again for a few minutes, Louis listening to Harry’s breathing slow and even out. “Baby, do you want to sleep? I can let you go.”

“Nooo. Just…” Harry slurs with exhaustion. “Just stay on the line please. Hearing you breathing helps. Just stay.” He quietly trails off.

“Aright, princess. I’ll stay. Goodnight, love.”

“Mmmh. Night, Lou.”

 

*******

 

Louis is into the third week of his stay in LA and things are wrapping up quite nicely. Only about a week longer and he’ll be back home with his baby. Harry has still been feeling tired and sick and Louis is starting to worry, but he doesn’t tell Harry because he knows that if he does, Harry will only feel worse about making him worry. So he just attributes it to being stuck at their house and being apart. He’s asked why he doesn’t go golfing with Niall or something, but he’s then reminded that Niall is spending some well earned time with his family, and again, that he’s just not up for it right now. 

Louis is finishing up at the studio for the day when he gets a message from Harry. He opens it and his face lights up with fond. It’s a picture of Harry holding one of his bears. It’s the last bear that Louis got him when they were separated, a chocolate brown one about the same size as Cuddles, that almost matches the colour of Harry’s curls. Harry has his hair pulled back, but a few curls have escaped and are falling over his face, and he’s resting his head on top of the bear with a pout on his lips and big sad green eyes. The message underneath the picture is a cute and simple “Miss you, daddy.” And Louis’ heart nearly bursts. He misses his boy so fucking much and wishes he could go back home to him right now. 

Louis types back right away. “Miss you too, princess. Can’t wait to come back home to you.”

“Can you Skype? Need to see you.” Harry writes back.

Louis finishes packing up and types back. “Be home in 20 minutes, love.”

All Louis gets in reply is a little “’kay.”

 

Harry waits for Louis to get back from the studio and to Skype him. He needs to see him on a bigger screen than his phone. And Louis calls in under 20 minutes so Harry is very happy, answering as soon as he logs on. 

When Louis sees Harry he feels instantly calmer and like an invisible cloud has cleared from around him. Harry is sitting in the middle of their bed, legs crisscrossed in a lotus position with his teddy bear covering most of him so he can’t see what Harry is wearing, if he’s even wearing anything at all. 

 

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/LavenderHarry12/IMG6817.jpg)

 

“Hey, princess.” Louis starts and beams as he watches Harry’s face light up. “How have you been today?”

“Been good. Actually felt pretty good today, not too tired and haven’t felt sick.”

“That’s great, H!” And Louis is really excited to hear that. He's always happy when Harry is feeling happy. 

“Anyway…” Harry trails off suggestively, and Louis cocks an eyebrow at his tone. “I really miss you today, daddy.” And Harry removes his bear from his lap and sets him down nicely over on Louis’ side of the bed. When the bear is no longer covering Harry, Louis’ eyes widen in excitement. 

Harry is sitting there in a new pair of all lace lavender panties. Louis is at least assuming they’re new since he doesn’t recall seeing these ones before. Harry’s cock is already hard and straining against the lace, tip poking out at his hip, already glistening with precome. His lower lip is bitten between his teeth as he looks longingly at Louis. And already Louis can feel the blood rush to his cock at the sight of Harry looking so needy and delicious. 

Slowly, Harry starts moving his hand down his chest and stomach, but stops before reaching his cock, using his other hand to tease over his nipples. “Daddy, can I touch? Please?” Harry asks quietly. 

“Oh god, baby.” Louis groans, already palming himself to full hardness. “Of course you can touch. Daddy’s not gonna make you wait anymore. Looks like you’ve already been waiting. Isn’t that right, princess?”

Harry nods in agreement, pout on his lips. “Been waiting since I messaged you. Want you.”

“I know, baby. I’ll be home soon, promise.”

Harry hums at his promise before leaning back and finally running his palm over his achingly hard cock through the lace. He moans and pushes his hips up into his hand at his touch. Harry loves the feeling of lace on his cock. It’s rough, but oh so soft at the same time. Harry continues to palm himself while playing with his nipples with his other hand, pinching and circling them with his fingertips, making them hard and puffy. Harry runs his thumb over his dripping tip and brings it up to his lips, getting a taste of himself. 

Louis is about to take his pants off and get more comfortable when Harry disrupts him, asking excitedly. “Daddy, want to see something I’ve been working on, just for you?” And Louis stops everything and nods, just in awe of his gorgeous boy in front of him on his screen. 

Harry moves his laptop, getting it in the perfect position as he situates himself on his back, with a pillow under his neck. He practically bends himself in half, with his feet touching the headboard in a reverse horizontal forward fold. Just at this Louis is impressed, loving how flexible and bendy his baby is, but not entirely sure where this is leading. An idea flashes through his mind, but no. It can’t be that. 

Harry pushes the front of his panties down, freeing his cock, holding it at the base and gives himself a few quick strokes. Then Harry makes an upwards bouncing motion with his hips, bending his neck forwards, his free hand supporting his low back, and guides the tip of his cock to his lips. Louis’ eyes practically jump out of his sockets at the sight. He’s seen it watching porn before. But never, _never_ , did he think he would see _Harry_ doing this. 

Harry bounces again, his cock sliding a little farther between his lips, his tongue swirling around his tip and he lets out the filthiest moan Louis has ever heard from him. And Louis’ cock twitches and he loses all control, coming in his pants completely untouched, harder than he’s come in a while, with a string of obscenities falling from his lips, but his eyes still watching Harry in amazement. 

 

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/LavenderHarry12/12maysketchrequestse.gif)

 

“FUCK, Harry. Holy fuck. What the hell, baby?!” Louis manages to get out. As Harry keeps bouncing himself, filthy moans and whimpers escaping him as he gets closer to his own orgasm, Louis finally gets his cock out and gets his hand around himself. He strokes through the sensitivity, hard and fast, his come making the slide easy. “Fuck, baby. You’re so fucking amazing. Can’t believe how incredible you are. Look at you, love, I wish you could see yourself right now. Bent in half, sucking your own fucking cock for me. God, baby.” Louis moans.

Harry’s whimpers get higher and his bouncing quickens along with the quick strokes at the base of his cock that meet his lips. There’s spit running down his chin and over the corners of his mouth and getting on his hand, making a complete mess of himself. Harry can’t even believe what he’s doing. He hadn’t even really tried this before. He had just assumed he could do it when the thought crossed his mind one morning while he was doing yoga. And by the way Louis is spewing a never ending string of praise and obscenities he must be doing a good job. It’s one thing tasting his own come or tasting himself on Louis’ tongue after he eats him out, but tasting his own cock, to taste exactly what daddy tastes himself, is something else entirely. It's just so fucking hot.

Harry gives himself one particularly good bounce and his cock pushes farther than anticipated. A long moan sounds from his throat and the vibrations around his cock are just too much to handle now. Harry lets out a shocked gasp as he loses control and with a high whine of “Daddy” he’s coming all over over his face; come landing over his eyelids that are squeezed shut tight with the force of his orgasm, over his cheeks, in his mouth that’s hanging wide open. He even manages to get come in his curls. 

Coming down from his orgasm, Harry relaxes his body back on the bed, his neck and back thanking him, panting hard, chest and stomach rising and falling rapidly. With his eyes still closed, he focuses on listening to Louis’ whines through the speakers of his laptop and the slick sound of Louis’ hand flying up and down his cock, already wet with come. Harry moves a hand down to massage his balls gently and to tease at his hole. He starts to clean his face off with his other hand and once his eyelids are free of his own mess he opens them and watches Louis as he takes his now come covered hand and licks and sucks his mess clean. 

“Daddy.” Harry moans around his fingers. “Did I do good, daddy? Was I a good princess?” 

And at that; Harry’s question, laced with innocence, the look of his beautiful flushed, fucked out face, his plump, swollen, wet red lips from sucking _his own_ cock (!) and the whimpers he’s still letting out as he licks his fingers clean and plays with his hole, teasing at the rim; Louis comes again with a high whine all over his hand. 

“I love watching you come, daddy. You look so pretty.” Harry says, removing his fingers from his mouth and wiping them off on the sheets. 

“Oh my-, FUCK, Harry. God. You did so good, princess. So fucking good. You’re the best, princess. The fucking best.” Louis pants as he comes down from his second orgasm, eyes still fixed on Harry. “You made such a mess of yourself, baby...love when you’re messy.”

Harry giggles, biting his lip. He takes his hand away from his bum, done teasing, and rolls over onto his side. He still looks a complete mess with come starting to dry in his curls. “Still miss you, daddy.” He says pouting at Louis.

“Miss you too, princess. So much. I can’t wait to get back to you. Can’t wait to witness your new trick in person.” Louis smirks. 

“Tired now, daddy.” Harry whispers.

Louis just coos at his sleepy baby. “Should shower first, love. Don’t want your come to dry in your hair. Otherwise you’ll have a rough time in the morning getting it out.”

Harry pouts at Louis again, feeling truly exhausted now, but gets up anyway. “Fine.” He huffs. “But stay, please. Want you there when I fall asleep.” 

“Of course. I’ll still be here when you get out, baby.” And Louis watches as Harry rolls off the bed, taking his panties off. Louis can still see him in the frame so he gets a lovely view of his perky little bum before he saunters off out of view. He bites his lip at the sight. God he misses that bum. Louis sits back, trying to soak in what he just witnessed from Harry as he hears the sound of their shower running. Louis can faintly hear Harry singing one of the many songs he’s written for Louis, making him smile to himself fondly.

When Harry comes back into view, his hair is damp and wild around his face. He’s wearing plain white cotton panties with a little bow, looking like the perfect picture of innocence; the polar opposite of what just happened. He comes back to bed with Cuddles in hand and crawls under the blankets, his other bear still resting on Louis’ side of the bed. He blushes deeply as he looks back at Louis who is also in bed watching Harry. 

“Night, Lou. Love you.” Harry whispers, pushing his lips out in a kissing motion. 

“Goodnight, baby. I love you so much, Harry.” Louis answers back with a kiss of his own. Louis watches Harry as he falls asleep, looking completely relaxed with a smile on his face. Louis wishes so badly that he was there holding him and running his fingers through his damp curls, soothing him in his sleep. But he’ll just have to wait.

 

*******

 

They’re finally down to being just one week apart. Harry could not be happier, or so he thought. He’d feel a lot happier if he didn’t keep feeling like total shit. Obviously Harry’s back hurt for a few days after his little trick, but that was completely worth it. Unfortunately, though, Harry is still feeling completely run down and exhausted to the point where he’s only awake for about eight hours throughout the day. And his nausea hits him whenever, which is very annoying, so he can’t even go anywhere even if he wanted to.

The one thing Harry finds comfort in, other than his teddy bears and Louis being home at the end of the week, is Stormageddon. He really loves his little kitten, even though he has been living up to his name. He gets into everything and runs around the house like a lunatic and is insanely nosy, needing to sniff everything, lick things, and stopping right in front of Harry as he’s walking. But he follows Harry all around the house and always curls up behind his knees when he naps and at the foot of the bed when it’s bedtime. Harry can’t wait for Louis to meet him.

Three days before Louis is due back home, he calls Harry in the middle of one of his naps. He’s really getting concerned with how Harry has been feeling, but Harry insists that he’s fine and doesn’t want to see a doctor. He just needs Louis back home. So Louis drops it. 

“Any plans then today, H? I really think you should get out of the house. Go for a walk? Or at least just get some fresh air.” Louis asks, concerned.

“Not really. But Nick did invite me over for dinner since I haven’t seen him in forever. And I agreed to go over.” Harry replies. “So I was just trying to get some sleep so that I have the energy for it.”

“Baby, I’m really getting worried. Why won’t you go see a doctor?” 

“Lou, I’m fine. I just can’t sleep properly when you’re gone this long. It’s been so long since we’ve done this. I’ll be fine as soon as you’re back.” Harry snaps back, instantly feeling a little bad. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just tired. I’d better go and get ready to go over to Nick’s.”

Louis is a little taken aback, but he keeps it hidden. “Okay, love. Have a good time, yeah? I love you.”

“Love you too. Talk to you later, Lou.” And Harry hangs up and gets ready. 

As he’s getting ready he really does start to feel bad for snapping at Louis. He’s only concerned for his health. He’s been sick for around three weeks. And if things were reversed and it was Louis who was sick Harry would be losing his shit and nagging him like crazy to get looked at. But it’s not and Harry is just being stubborn. 

 

When Harry gets to Nick’s he’s greeted by a massive hug. “Hey babe! How have you been? I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, man. Sorry I haven’t been out much. I’ve been feeling kind of gross for a while.” Harry answers. “You know how it is when Lou’s gone.”

Nick just nods, knowing full well how Harry gets when he’s without Louis for any amount of time. “I do. Well at least you’re here and hopefully we can have a good night.”

They hang out for a bit, _Friends_ reruns playing in the background. When Nick brings out the food the smell brings his nausea back full force, forcing Harry to actually cover his mouth. It’s weird because Nick had made tacos, which is something that Harry makes all the time, but he’s never had a reaction before. 

Before Harry can play it off like nothing happened, Nick of course notices. “Hey, you alright, babe? You’re looking pretty green.”

Harry shakes his head. “Not really. I don’t know. For some reason the smell really set me off. And I’ve been insanely tired lately. Sorry. I’m just not used to being away from Lou this long. The lack of sleep is getting to me.” He hopes Nick buys it, not wanting him to be overly concerned like Louis.

He’s in luck. Nick takes his word for it. “If you say so.” Nick shrugs. “At least you’re not pregnant, right, H?” He teases, laughing.

Harry freezes and pales, the word echoing in his head. Pregnant. What the fuck. _Pregnant_. Why hadn’t that thought ever come across his mind in the last three weeks? Holy shit. Now that the thought is out there Harry can’t stop it. Now all the exhaustion and nausea is making sense. Holy fuck. 

“I have to go.” Harry whispers, eyes wide in shock. He gets his jacket and shoes and speeds out the door, rushing out an apology and goodbye to Nick.

 

When Harry makes it back home he nearly has a complete breakdown. In the midst of his haste to get back to the house, he stopped at the store and picked up some pregnancy tests and then locked himself in the bathroom when he was finally home. Sure enough, there it was. All three tests lying on the floor in front of him, screaming he was pregnant. 

It’s not like this isn’t something he’s always wanted. He has. Especially with Louis. It’s just, this is such a surprise and part of him is upset that he hadn’t made the connection sooner. Looking back now it was all so obvious. And now he knows and Louis isn’t even here to share this incredible moment with him.

As that realization hits him, Harry loses it, getting suddenly sick. Now he knows that it wasn't just random, but morning sickness. When he’s finished throwing up, he does break down. Full body sobs and fat tears are running down his cheeks and he’s starting to hyperventilate. He and Louis have wanted this for so long and Harry had always hoped it would just happen, and now Louis' not even here. Harry always imagined this moment in his head with Louis being here with him able to share in the excitement, hugging him tightly, wiping each others happy tears away, but he’s several thousand miles away and Harry is just feeling completely alone and devastated that Louis is missing this. 

Harry runs out of the bathroom and falls onto the bed, reaching over and gripping Cuddles tight. He fumbles over his contacts in his phone, trying to call Louis. He Face Times him, needing to see his face. When Louis answers, Harry sees the fear and concern cloud his features when he sees him.

“Harry, what’s the matter, baby?” Louis asks right way. 

“Please come home. Lou, I need you so bad. Please, just come home.” He says through his tears.

Worry crosses over Louis’ face as he watches Harry break down on his screen. “Harry, love. Please calm down. Can you breathe for me, baby? Just take some nice deep breaths. For me.”

Harry tries his best to do what Louis asked him, but it just makes him cry harder. “Louis, please. I just…I’m tired and I just…I can’t do this. Need you here...please, Louis.”

Louis’ heart breaks. He doesn’t even remember the last time he saw Harry like this. and he’s not even there to hold him through it. For a moment he’s glad that Harry has all his teddy bears; that was part of the reason Louis started doing that for him, but he knows that that little comfort doesn’t come anywhere close to how Harry feels with Louis holding him and rocking him, stroking his curls, and rubbing his back and sides when he has a breakdown. He hates himself that he’s not there to pick up his pieces. 

“Baby, shhh. Please, love. Breathe for me.” Louis tries to keep the panic off his face while Harry tries again to breathe for him. “I wish I could be there for you right now. I’m so sorry I’m not there holding you and playing with your curls the way you like.” Louis tries to soothe, hoping that the image alone might help Harry calm down. “I’ll get on the first plane back, okay, love? Liam can finish without me.”

Harry is wracked by more sobs. “Really? You’ll come home?” Harry asks between his sobs.

“Of course, Harry. I don’t even know the last time I saw you like this. You’re scaring me, baby. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Louis answers. 

Harry has started to calm down a little bit, his sobs turning into big sniffles. “Lou?”

“Yeah, baby?” Louis answers gently.

“Can you-” Harry trails off. “Can you sing to me, please?” And another sob rips its way from Harry’s chest. 

Louis’ face softens and he nods. “Yeah, baby. I can sing to you.” And Louis sings to Harry, _’Look After You’_ , as he curls tighter in on himself, holding onto Cuddles so tightly Louis is actually afraid Harry will cause him to tear. 

When Louis finishes the song Harry’s sobs have stopped, but he’s still sniffling with silent tears running down his cheeks. “Better?” Louis asks hopefully, even though he can see that Harry is still a distraught mess. 

Harry sniffles and goes to wipe his tears away. “No. Need you here.”

Louis sings Harry another song and by the end of it Harry’s sniffles have finally quieted and he’s starting to fall asleep. “Love you so much, princess. I’ll be home as soon I can. Promise.”

Harry quietly hums in his state of almost sleep. “Mmmh. Love you.” He mumbles.

Louis hears Harry utter a nearly inaudible “Stay.” And Louis has no choice really. He’d never really leave Harry in this state, even when he can’t physically be there for him. “Always, princess.” Louis answers as he watches Harry sleep. 

 

When Harry wakes up, he feels terrible. He can feel his breakdown all over. His cheeks are stained with dried tears, his hair is disgusting, his body just aches, and he’s feeling more tired than he’s been in the last month. Then he remembers what brought it on in the first place. 

Harry looks down at his phone seeing that his call with Louis was ended, but sees a text from him telling him that he was able to book a flight back home and telling him when he should be arriving back. That brightens Harry’s mood slightly, knowing that Louis is on his way back to him and soon he can share his news with him. 

Harry eats a quick breakfast then takes a bath. He soaks in the hot water and just lets it soothe his sore, exhausted muscles as he inhales the calming scent of lavender, letting it all completely wash over him. Harry stays in the bath, mindlessly caressing his tummy, until the water gets just on the side of too cold for it to be tolerable to lay in. He decides to take a quick shower now that he’s relaxed to wash his hair and make himself presentable for when Louis finally arrives. _Home_ , Harry thinks. Louis is almost home. 

Once Harry is clean and dressed (he chooses some yoga leggings and a jumper of Louis’), he grabs Cuddles and goes to the living room and lays down on the sofa, resting his hand on his tummy as he slowly traces circles over it, and wraps a blanket around himself. Stormageddon soon finds him and lays himself out next to Harry’s legs. Harry turns the television on and flips through the channels and finds a Doctor Who marathon and sticks with that. He quickly loses track of time and doesn’t even remember when he falls asleep. 

 

*******

 

When Louis finally makes it home and through the door, the house is silent from what he can tell. He gave Harry an estimate of when he should be arriving, so it’s a little odd that Harry isn’t waiting to pounce as soon as the door opened. Usually Harry would be waiting, eyes full of excitement and curls bouncing as he bounced on his toes in anticipation and ready to jump into Louis’ arms as soon as he saw him. But not this time. 

Louis wanders through the house quietly, first stopping in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, not wanting to disturb Harry if he is sleeping, which Louis thinks is very likely. Louis heads into the living room hoping Harry is there. When he enters he sees Doctor Who playing quietly in the background. Then Louis’ eyes focus on the sofa.

Right away Louis sees a few loose mahogany curls hanging over the arm of the sofa. He’s not sure if Harry is actually sleeping or if he’s just watching the show, so he moves in quietly to greet his baby. He’s missed him so freaking much, especially after Harry’s breakdown last night. He needs to see him to know he’s okay. As he comes around to the front of the sofa Louis’ breath is knocked right out of him. 

Harry is curled up on the sofa, Cuddles clutched to his chest as he sleeps. His hair is tied back in a loose messy bun and he’s wearing Louis’ distressed fuchsia jumper, which was huge on Louis so it’s on the perfect side of just too big for Harry. Harry has a fluffy mint green blanket draped over his torso and legs, his toes poking out so that he doesn’t get too warm. Louis’ eyes then focus on the furry black form curled up in the space behind Harry's bent knees. Louis remembers that Harry had adopted a kitten for them, wanting something to snuggle back while Louis was away. Stormageddon; only Harry would think to name a kitten that. 

 

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/LavenderHarry12/Harryteddy.jpg)

 

When Louis brings his attention back to Harry’s face he kneels down on the floor to be closer to him. His lips are parted slightly, slow even breaths moving between them. His cheeks are a very light pink, indicating he’s getting a little too warm, and the rest of his face is relaxed with sleep. Louis moves his hand up to gently caress Harry’s cheek and run his fingers through his hair as much as he can with his bun halting his motions. He notices Harry’s face twitch like his body senses that Louis is here, which it probably does. 

Harry’s breathing changes as he starts to stir. He removes one hand from Cuddles to rub the sleep from his eyes as Louis watches him fondly. He opens his eyes slowly and Louis sees the flash of recognition across his face. Harry inhales happily as his eyes focus on Louis’ beautiful face. Bright blue eyes focused on him as he wakes, high cheekbones and perfect lips that he’s missed so much. And his jaw covered with the perfect amount of scruff that Harry loves.

“Hi, baby.” Louis says softly, barely speaking above a whisper, not wanting to disturb the moment. “I’ve missed you so much, Harry.”

Harry moves his free hand to cup Louis’ cheek and bring him in for a long kiss, not wanting words right now. Once Harry breaks the kiss he moves to sit up, setting his teddy bear aside, not needing him as much now that Louis is home. He moves so that he’s free from the blanket, his movements disturbing Stormageddon causing him to leave the sofa and wander off. Harry situates himself so that his long legging clad legs are on either side of Louis and he brings Louis in closer for a proper welcome back hug, his arms thrown around his neck and shoulders as he curls himself in as tight as he can. He can’t believe how amazing it feels to have Louis back in his arms and how he finally feels whole again. 

“Hey, Lou.” Harry says, his voice still thick with sleep from his nap. “You’re finally home. I missed you.”

Louis pulls back from the hug and chuckles at Harry. “I can see that. Since you’re in my jumper and you were clutching onto Cuddles like your life depended on it.” He watches a blush creep up Harry’s cheeks. “Want to tell me what happened last night?”

Harry looks down and starts playing with the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck to keep himself calm. “Well it was a really rough few weeks. Missed you, so I couldn’t sleep. Then I kept getting nauseous and sick.” Harry pauses and takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Turns out…we missed you.” Harry stops, letting the words hang in the air.

“We?” Louis asks in confusion, not quite getting it right away. “You and Stormageddon? He’s a cat. He’ll sleep wherever and whenever he wants. And he doesn’t even know I really exist yet.”

Harry’s face turns a deeper shade of pink as he looks down and his smile grows, his dimples popping into view. He slides his hands from Louis’ neck and shoulders down his arms to tangle their fingers together. He brings Louis’ hands down to his tummy just above where his laurel tattoos rest. “No Lou. _WE_ missed you.” 

Louis’ eyes widen in understanding. “You mean-” He stops, completely dumbfounded. “You’re-?” His voice trails off in surprise.

Harry nods slowly as his smile breaks into a full on grin, tears filling his eyes as he tells Louis the news. This is exactly what he wanted and part of the reason he got so upset last night. “I’m pregnant. We’re finally pregnant, Lou.” His voice breaks with emotion as his tears fall down his cheeks. “That’s what my breakdown last night was about. Nick made a joke about it when I mentioned how tired I was and how I was getting sick, and it just hit me. Then I came home and took the tests. And…” He pauses to catch his breath as his breathing picked up, creeping near hyperventilation again. “And I was just so overwhelmed and felt so stupid for not putting the pieces together. And then you weren’t here with me and we couldn’t share this together. And just…I just...I don’t know. I needed you here.” 

Louis is quick to wipe his tears away and kiss Harry’s face all over in excitement, but also in a way to comfort Harry and let him know he’s finally here and he’s not alone anymore. He brings Harry in for a deep kiss, needing him just as much right now. Louis is overjoyed that this moment has finally come for them. He knows how long Harry has wanted this, they've talked about having kids since the beginning, and he’s just so happy.

He pulls Harry back in for a tight hug and Harry hides his face in the crook of Louis’ neck, feeling so overwhelmed with love and happiness. 

“We’re going to have a baby! I love you so, so much, Harry.” Louis exclaims. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to find out with you.”

“It’s okay, Lou. Wasn't your fault. You’re here now.” Harry says before bringing Louis’ lips back to his. 

Louis pulls back, resting his forehead to Harry’s. “I have a surprise for you too, baby. It’s not _quite_ the same, but I’m sure you’ll love it.” He laughs lightly. Louis untangles himself from Harry and goes over to his bags still sat by the door. When Louis comes back he sees that Harry has brought his legs up and is now sitting with his legs crossed lotus style waiting for Louis. When Louis comes back he’s a holding a large square black velvet box. Harry just raises a questioning eyebrow at Louis and then Louis opens the box. 

Harry’s breath catches in his throat, his hand flying up to cover his mouth, as his eyes go wide looking from the contents of the box back up to Louis. Nestled inside the box on a velvet cushion is a stunning white gold tiara, but in the right light it looks like a very faint honey gold. The design is incredibly delicate, with floral and leafy filigree, giving the tiara a very earthy look. It’s just so Harry. The leaves are covered in tiny diamonds and nestled in the centre of the flowers are alternating pink and blue gems, two of the colours that look best on Harry. Harry’s eyes start to fill with tears again as his gaze goes back to the tiara.

 

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/LavenderHarry12/IMG4886.jpg)

 

Louis places the box on the coffee table, taking the tiara out to hold it in his hands. Louis moves back down so that he’s kneeling in front of Harry again and moves a hand up to take Harry’s hair tie out so that his curls cascade around his face and down his shoulders. “Had it specially made for you while I was gone.” Louis says softly. “I knew how awful you were feeling and I wanted to give you something to make you feel happy and beautiful again.”

Louis wipes the tears off Harry’s cheeks with his thumb then places the tiara ever so gently on top of his curls. “There.” Louis says matter of factly. Then he moves his hands up under Harry’s jumper to rest on his bare tummy and he leans forward to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Now you’re my pregnant princess.” Louis kisses Harry’s cheek before leaning back to look into Harry’s eyes. 

 

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/LavenderHarry12/Harryteddy2.jpg)

 

Harry's cheeks color and he’s practically glowing. He’s beaming at Louis, smiling, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth with his dimples threatening to appear. He can’t believe the gift Louis got him. Well, both really. The tiara, of course. But also the most beautiful gift of all. A baby. _Their_ baby. 

“I love you, Louis.” And that’s all Harry can think to say. He’s just too overwhelmed to find anything else to say. But he knows it’s enough.

Louis’ face breaks into absolute sunshine. He doesn’t think he’s ever been happier than in this moment. “I love you too, princess.” He pulls Harry closer for a deep kiss and pulls his legs up so they’re wrapped around him. Louis picks Harry up so that he can sit himself on the sofa and have Harry straddling his lap. “Now…” Louis breaths into Harry’s neck making him arch into the sensation, grinding his hips down. “How about we celebrate?”

Harry whimpers and grinds down again, feeling Louis’s hardening cock in his joggers, always thankful that he tends to not wear pants underneath when he wears them. “Please.”

Louis rubs his hands up and down Harry’s back and as he’s cupping his bum he squeezes, and brings Harry in even closer. “Please what, baby?” Louis smirks when Harry rocks his hips forward against his stomach, trying to get friction on his cock, which is already hard and very visible in his skin tight leggings. Louis is always in awe of how quickly Harry can get worked up. It’s such a blessing, he swears.

“Anything. Daddy, please.” Harry breathes out, tucking his face into Louis’ neck and sucking a love bite there. He’s mindful of how he moves his head, not wanting to hurt Louis with his new tiara. Harry trails his lips up to Louis’ jaw and runs his soft lips over Louis’ beard, reveling in the scratch. Harry is then suddenly hit with the need for something he hasn’t been able to have for weeks, needing it like air. “Daddy, can I ride your face, please?” Harry asks. “Want to feel your beard on my skin. Missed it.” He plants a small kiss to Louis’ lips as he finishes his request. 

Louis squeezes his bum harder, pulling him in closer again. “Yeah. Daddy would like that, princess.” Louis lifts Harry up off his lap so that he can position himself lying on the sofa in a way that Harry can use the armrest to support himself if he needs it. While Louis is getting comfortable, Harry takes his leggings off so that he’s only wearing Louis’ jumper and his panties. “You wearing pretty panties for daddy, baby? Which ones today?” Louis asks.

Harry gets back onto the sofa and straddles Louis’ waist. He leans down to nibble at Louis’ earlobe, making him arch up under Harry at the feeling of his hot breath across his skin. “Not just for you, daddy. They make _me_ feel pretty.” When Harry sits back up he adjusts his tiara making sure it’s still centered in his curls and he’s got a proud and confident grin plastered to his face. 

Louis moves his hands to Harry’s thighs, sliding them over his soft, milky skin, caressing his tiger tattoo. “I know, baby. Love how confident you’ve become. You’re always so beautiful. Not just for me.” And Louis pushes Harry’s jumper up so that he can get a good look at Harry’s panties. They’re light pink cotton with blue lace edges and little blue bows at his hip bones. A smile breaks over Louis’ face. “They match your tiara, princess...funny.” 

“Shhhh. No more talking. Want to feel your beard on my thighs and have your tongue inside me.” Harry tells him impatiently. “But thank you.” He adds hastily, rubbing his hands over Louis’ ribs through his t-shirt, not wanting to hurt Louis’ feelings. 

“Ooh, demanding aren’t we?” Louis laughs. “Alright, alright. But first, panties on or off?” 

Harry takes a moment to think it over. “Off.” And he leans over to one side so that he can take his panties off without getting off the sofa again. Once his cock is free he moves back over Louis and positions himself over Louis’ mouth, and his body quivers when he feels Louis breath over his most sensitive areas. 

Louis moans at the sight above him. He’s got Harry’s knees on either side of his shoulders, Harry’s hole over his mouth and he can see Harry slowly sliding his hand over his cock, relieving some of the pressure, and playing with his balls with his other hand. And he’s still wearing Louis’ jumper. Louis’ cock twitches in his joggers and his mouth fills with saliva at the sight. Harry is absolutely mouthwatering and now he is getting anxious to get his mouth on him, not having tasted his boy in just under four weeks. 

Louis runs his hands up Harry’s thighs and rests his hands on his hips underneath his jumper. “Ready, baby? Can’t wait to get my mouth on you, princess. It’s been so fucking long.” Louis gently pulls him down to sit on his face. 

Harry whimpers, his hand tightening around his cock on one of his upwards strokes. As soon as he feels Louis’ wet lips around his hole he nearly blows his load right there, having to quickly pinch at the base of his cock to stop his orgasm. When he feels he’s in control again he lets go and it bobs heavily over Louis’ face. Harry’s whimpers increase as Louis starts licking around his hole and sucking at the sensitive skin there, his fingers scratching up and down Harry’s perfect thighs. 

When Harry feels Louis’ tongue push through his ring of muscle he collapses forward resting his hands on the armrest. He pushes back down on Louis’ tongue forcing it deeper and Louis moans, the vibrations making Harry shout out. “Aaaah! Daddy, more! Please, more.” And Harry is panting. It’s been so long since he’s had this kind of stimulation and Louis gives Harry a light tap on his bum, signaling that it’s okay for him to move now as he keeps licking inside Harry’s hole. 

Harry brings his thighs in tighter so that Louis’ beard will scratch them up a little more and starts to rock back and forth on Louis’ tongue. He moans at the feeling of Louis’ scruff scratching at his sensitive thighs as he rocks. Louis is still moaning and making a mess between Harry’s legs. Harry changes his approach and moves his hips in little circles and his moans get shorter and higher as he gets closer to coming from Louis’ tongue and the scratch of his beard. 

Louis is messily licking into Harry, swirling his tongue inside and flexing as he licks while Harry moves his hips so that he can feel Louis’ beard on his thighs and Louis’ tongue on his clean, smooth walls. Louis bets that Harry’s thighs are nice and red and are starting to feel hot to the touch from the irritation. He moans around Harry’s hole and Harry whimpers again. Louis thinks he’s gotta be close. Louis wants to just fuck up into his boy right now, but Harry’s in control so he can wait. 

Harry’s movements have quickened and he’s so close now. He checks on his tiara since he’s felt it slipping and pushes it back into place and returns his focus on coming. He’s so so close. Louis’ tongue is so fucking amazing and his beard. God his beard is heaven, scratching over his thighs. They’re burning from the irritation, but this just means that Harry will feel this for days. He’s missed this so fucking much. He’s sobbing now from how good it feels, tears escaping the corners of his eyes. He has a hand back on his cock now, just small strokes around the head. With another moan from Louis and a swirl of his tongue Harry is coming. He comes with a gasp followed by a high whine as he shoots over his fingers, a bit of come splashing onto Louis’s jumper. 

Louis’ grip on Harry's thighs tightens as he digs his nails into them when he feels Harry’s hole clenching around his tongue as he comes. Louis is now painfully hard and wants some relief, so he reaches a hand down to palm at his cock with the lightest pressure so he doesn’t come right away. Once Harry has ridden his orgasm out he gracelessly shuffles back down so that he’s straddling Louis’ hips, and lays down to rest his head on Louis’ shoulder, his bum resting right over Louis’ cock. 

“Got come on your jumper, daddy. I’m sorry.” Harry whispers, kissing Louis’ shoulder.

Louis laughs. “That’s alright, princess. You were amazing. Daddy missed the taste of you and the feel of your tight little hole.” 

Harry sits back up and reaches behind him to feel at Louis. He doesn’t feel any wetness and is met with Louis’ rock hard cock. Louis hisses at the touch, needing to come so bad. “You didn’t finish, daddy.” Harry pouts. 

“It’s alright, princess. This was about you. Want you to feel good, baby.” Louis replies as he raises a hand up to run a thumb over Harry’s plump, pouty bottom lip. 

“But I want you to feel good too. Sit up.” Harry demands. “I’m gonna ride you. Need your cock, daddy. Need your cock filling my tight little hole.” He keeps going, working Louis up even more. If Harry’s not careful Louis might come from his words alone. “I’ve felt so empty while you were gone. Toys and my fingers aren’t the same as your hot, thick cock splitting me open.”

And Louis is about to die. Holy fuck. “Fuck, baby. Yeah.” And Louis sits up quickly, arm around Harry’s waist as he maneuvers them so that Louis’ back is at the back of the sofa so that they can be tight and close after being apart for weeks. He reaches between the cushions where he remembers stashing a bottle of lube and lubes up his fingers. 

Harry gently removes his tiara and places it on Louis’ head. “Here, daddy, hold this.” Harry then removes Louis’ jumper and tosses it to the floor. He takes his tiara off Louis’ head and places it back on top of his curls. “Thank you, daddy.” Harry whispers before kissing Louis deeply, both hands cradling Louis’ cheeks, his fingertips rubbing over his scruff. He runs his tongue across Louis’ lips seeking entrance. Louis gives in, needing to taste more of Harry, wanting to taste every inch of him. 

Harry moans as he licks into Louis’ mouth, tasting himself on Louis’ tongue. Fuck he loves that so fucking much. It’s just so intimate and so hot. A gasp gets lost in his mouth as he feels Louis’ fingers trace over his spit slick hole and a moan escapes when he feels Louis push two fingers inside right away. Even with riding Louis’ tongue the stretch of two of Louis’ fingers is a little more than Harry is used to right now since they’re a little thicker than his own. 

Louis waits until he feels Harry relax around his fingers before he continues to fuck them in and out of Harry’s hole. He scissors them open slowly feeling Harry loosen up around him a little more. He takes care of Harry, opening him up slowly. He knows when Harry’s ready for a third when Harry starts pushing back down on Louis’ fingers. He adds a third and lets Harry adjust, then just leaves his hand still wanting to see how desperate Harry will get. 

“Daddyyyyy.” Harry whines. “Moo-oove.” Louis stays still. Harry looks him dead in the eyes, full pout on his face. When he see’s the smirk on Louis’ lips he takes the hint and starts riding Louis’ fingers, doing the work himself. Harry thinks it’s so rude for Louis to be teasing right now, but those thoughts are quickly forgotten when Louis curls his fingers, pressing into Harry’s prostate. “Nnnnngh. I’m ready, I’m ready daddy.” He hurries out.

Louis removes his fingers and wipes them off on his joggers while Harry sits up on his knees so that Louis can remove them and he kicks them to the floor. Harry removes Louis’ shirt then finds the lube again so that he can lube up Louis’ cock. Once he’s lubed up, Harry slowly sinks down on Louis’ cock, stopping halfway to adjust. It’s been so long since he’s felt Louis like this. He’s so fucking thick.

Harry brings himself closer to Louis by wrapping his hands around his back, getting lube on his shoulders since he didn’t wipe his hand off. Harry whimpers as he sinks the rest of the way down, letting out a relieved breath once he’s bottomed out. Bringing Louis’ lips back to his, he kisses him softly while he adjusts to Louis' size. 

“God, I missed feeling how tight you are around me, baby.” Louis says between kisses. He runs his hands down Harry’s back, soothing his tight muscles. When he reaches his bum Louis spreads Harry’s cheeks apart and pulls Harry in and starts rocking him on his cock. Harry whimpers, tossing his head back at the motion and grips Louis’ shoulders tighter, as he delights in hearing Louis’ low moans. 

“Missed your cock, daddy. So…so fucking big.” Harry replies breathily as he starts to slowly pull off Louis’ cock before slamming back down. That rips a guttural groan out of the both of them, so he continues that rhythm before picking his pace up. Harry’s thighs are burning, being out of practice, but he’s determined to work through it. 

Harry is now rocking forward as he fucks himself on Louis’ cock, his achingly hard cock getting friction between them. He leaves a little trail of precome up Louis’ stomach with his motions. Soon, however, Harry’s pace starts to get sloppy and frantic.

“Nnngh...feels so good, daddy.” Harry whines. He clenches around Louis as he pulls up then slams back down, finding his prostate. Harry shouts out, his back arching and his head thrown back. Louis leans forward, leaving marks over his collarbones. Now that he’s found the angle, Harry keeps at it. Louis reaches a hand up to pull lightly at Harry’s curls, earning a deep moan from Harry as he alternates between tugging on his curls and running his fingers through smoothing them out.

As Harry continues to fuck himself on Louis’ cock, he feels his tiara start to slip and fall. He whines and holds tighter to Louis. “What’s the matter, princess?” Louis asks, knowing that that was not his usual whine. Harry’s face is scrunched up in a mixture of pleasure and distress. Louis brings his eyes up and sees the problem. Harry’s tiara is falling to the side threatening to fall off. Louis holds on to Harry’s hip and brings his other hand up to Harry's curls to put his tiara back into place. “There. All better, princess. Fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Harry whimpers, both at the praise and Louis fixing his tiara for him, wrapping his arms tighter around Louis’ shoulders and leaning down to capture his lips in a messy kiss that is mostly teeth and tongue. “Wanna come, daddy. I’m so close.” He breathes against Louis’ lips.

Louis reaches between him and Harry, wrapping his hand around his cock, matching Harry’s rhythm with his strokes. “Come on, baby. Come for daddy. You’ve been such a good princess while daddy was away. Daddy wants to see and feel you come now.” 

Harry whines at Louis’ praise and shudders when Louis presses his thumb to his slit. He’s just chasing his orgasm now as his rhythm falters, his thighs quivering and burning so much, his skin from the beard burn and his muscles from the work. He is _so_ close now, he can feel it build in his tummy. “Daddy’s pretty princess.” Louis whispers roughly over Harry’s neck, before biting down at the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. And Harry loses it, coming over Louis’ hand between their stomachs. 

Harry clenches around Louis’ cock, but Louis refuses to come just yet. He lets Harry ride his orgasm out before gently lifting him off his cock and sitting him back farther down his thighs, Harry holding onto him with his hands on his shoulders, arms outstretched. Louis gets his hand around his cock and starts jacking himself off hard and fast. Harry looks absolutely fucking gorgeous, completely wrecked. He’s flushed from his face to his chest, lips and cheeks bright red, and his eyelids hooded over his eyes, which are a stunning glassy green. Harry is breathing heavily as he comes down and his curls are limp and sweaty around his face. 

Louis can’t stop looking at him. He’s so beautiful. And his tiara glistens in the light, the pink and blue gems and diamonds sparkling back. It’s become dislodged again so Louis fixes it with his free hand. Louis’ eyes trail back down Harry’s torso, then down to his now soft cock which is still very impressive, and then he gets a glimpse of Harry’s inner thighs. They look irritated and an angry red. He reaches the hand that’s not flying up and down his cock down to touch the sensitive skin there. It’s hot to the touch. Harry’s breath hitches as he hisses at Louis’ gentle touch, his thighs squeezing minutely around Louis’. 

“Come on, daddyyyyy.” Harry whines. “Want you to come too-oo.” Harry grows impatient and moves Louis’ hand away and replaces it with his own. 

And oh god. Louis has missed Harry’s large, soft, strong hands around his cock so much. Harry squeezes and twists in all the right spots, always feeling better than anything Louis could do himself. He presses his thumb to Louis’ slit as he twists around his head one more time. All of the sudden it’s all too much for Louis, Harry’s hand on his cock after so long without it, the way Harry looks, the surprise that Harry had for him when he came home, everything. 

And Harry has Louis at just the right angle. “Oh fuck! Princess!” Louis shouts, coming hard all over Harry’s hand and his _tummy_. Harry gasps as he watches Louis, his face contorting in ecstasy. It’s been a few weeks since he’s come that good. Fuck, it feels so amazing to be reunited with Harry. 

“So pretty when you come, daddy.” Harry says in awe as he bites his bottom lip, his eyes wide, and Harry strokes Louis through it. “Love making you come.”

Louis takes deep breaths, trying to come down and takes Harry’s hand off his softening cock. “God, baby. You are so fucking amazing. How did I ever get so lucky?” He says as he places his hands on Harry’s soft hips pulling him back in close. Louis brings him in for a kiss, deepening it right away. “And how did I ever manage a month without you?” He asks when he pulls back to look at his princess. His _pregnant_ princess. 

Harry blushes fiercely and a massive smile breaks over his face, his dimples popping at Louis’ praise. “Don’t know, daddy.” Harry replies, leaning back in for a kiss. 

“Alright, baby. We made a mess. And now you’re probably exhausted too. Bath or shower?” 

“Bath.” Harry answers simply, resting his head on Louis’ shoulders. 

“And should I grab you a snack?” 

“Yeah. I think so. Don’t want to get sick.” Harry answers truthfully.

“Okay, baby. Hold tight.” Louis feels Harry’s grip on him tighten as he anticipates Louis picking him up, Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ hips as he carries to him to their room, grabbing Harry a juice box and granola bar from their nightstand, then to the bathroom. Louis lays a towel down over the edge of the bath before he places Harry down to get everything ready. 

Harry watches quietly, so happy that Louis is back and he can look and touch whenever he needs (which is always, let’s be honest), as Louis runs the water, pouring his lavender salt in and running around lighting his peppermint candles. Harry is sure he could burst with joy in this moment. He has Louis and he finally has a baby growing inside him. _His and Louis' baby_. When Louis returns he places a slow gentle kiss to Harry’s lips, cradling his face with one hand. 

“You going to leave your tiara on, princess?” Louis asks, breaking the kiss. 

Harry just gets up and climbs into the bath, leaving enough room for Louis as he climbs in behind Harry. Harry leans back sitting between Louis’ legs, back to chest. Harry turns off the water with his foot once the bath is filled then settles back against Louis, his eyes closed, feeling completely sated and HOME. 

Harry turns his head slightly to leave a tiny kiss to Louis’ shoulder. “Welcome home, Lou.”

Louis hums in contentment, feeling whole and HOME. “Thank you, baby.” Louis replies quietly, not wanting to break the calm they’ve created. He gently runs his hands down Harry’s arms, leaving lingering touches over his tattoos, and then lacing their fingers together, like two puzzle pieces coming together. He brings their hands out front to rest on Harry’s tummy. He still can’t believe that Harry is finally pregnant. They’ve talked about this from the beginning and now the moment is here. Louis guides their hands up and down in soothing motions, while keeping their other hands stationary over one of Harry’s laurels. 

“Hey, Harry. Guess what?” Louis asks. And Harry can hear the smile in Louis’ voice. 

“Hmm?” He responds. “What, Lou?” Harry clarifies, making sure Louis heard. But Louis always hears him. 

“Now you’re really a baker.” Louis says brightly. Harry’s eyes open and he twists in Louis’ arms to look back at him, confused. “Because you’ve got a bun in the oven!” Louis continues. 

“HA!” Harry’s eyes widen as he barks out one of his obnoxious laughs, covering his mouth as his voice echoes around the bathroom. He looks back at Louis incredulously. “And you say _I_ tell stupid jokes!” Harry’s laughter continues as he twists to bring Louis’ lips to his, never quite able to get enough of him. “I love you, you idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.” Louis says back confidently with his face scrunched up in pure happiness. “Love you, princess.” He says back, leaving a kiss to Harry’s temple and caressing his tummy. “Love both my babies.” 

And Harry beams in Louis’ arms, finally relaxing and completely surrounded by love and Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> And side note: Stormageddon is my kitten, and I really did have to yell "don't lick the butter" at him. I just had to throw that in.
> 
>  
> 
> Self-blowie gif made by the amazing Rosketch [@Rosketch](https://twitter.com/rosketch) for me on Patreon, inspired by this of course.


End file.
